character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumor of the Queen Bear (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Queen Bear= |-|Working Bear= |-|Soldier Bear= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Summary The Rumor of the Queen Bear is a villain appearing in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record and is one of the strongest Rumors ever created by Nemu. The Queen Bear first appeared in Chapter 9 when Mifuyu, Tsukuyo, Tsukasa, Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Momoko, Rena and Kaede blew up Hotel Fenthope. When the Rumor appeared, the magical girls were astonished by her appearence and strenght and they soon found out to not be able to defeat her. The magical girls, now helped by Mami and Kyoko, tried a combined attack to defeat the Queen Bear but she seemed to be unscratched by it. When it was obvious that the magical girls couldn't have defeated the Rumor, Mifuyu decided to use her trump card: to cast an illusion on herself in order to use all her magic at once. Momoko tried to stop her, saying that it was too dangerous, but Mifuyu decided to use it to save everyone. Mifuyu used her Assault Paranoia until her Soul Gem cracked, defeating the Rumor and saving everyone in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Rumor of the Queen Bear, Rumor of the Working Bear, Rumor of the Soldier Bear Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Varies. The Queen Bear is female, while the Soldier Bears and the Working Bears can be either male or female. Age: Unknown Classification: Rumor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Healing, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 2 and 8. Can live as long as the Rumor of the Queen Bear exists), Large Size (Type 0), Natural Weaponry (The working bears can use their paws as weapons), Weapon Mastery (The soldier bears can use their building tools as weapons), Air Manipulation (The soldier bears can generate huge whirlwinds), Rumor Inducement, Rumor Manifestation, Rumor Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Letter Projection, Statistics Amplification (Attack and Defense), Paralysis Inducement, Dust Manipulation. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Even the Rumor of the Soldier Bear, who is much weaker than the Rumor of the Queen Bear was able to use a wind so strong to push away Iroha's team, Kyoko, Mifuyu, Tsukuyo and Tsukasa. The Rumor of the Queen Bear was able to fight Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, Rena, Kaede, Momoko, Mifuyu, Tsukuyo and Tsukasa and overpowered them until Mifuyu sacrificed herself to defeat the Rumor. This Rumor is also regarded as abnormal by Rena and is way beyond Momoko's expectations, easily making her the strongest Rumor ever faced by Kamihama's magical girls. The Queen Bear also showed to be much stronger than Durbar, whom is much stronger than the previous Kamihama's witches, including Rebecca, whom created a barrier containing a starry sky) Speed: At least FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Can easily keep up with Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, Rena, Kaede, Momoko, Mifuyu, Tsukuyo and Tsukasa. Momoko alone is able to jump so high to reach the end of the observable universe and comes back to Earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, Rena, Kaede, Momoko, Mifuyu, Tsukuyo and Tsukasa without suffering considerable damage) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Much higher w/ Reality Warping Standard Equipment: Building tools Intelligence: Gifted (The Working Bears are really good in repairs and tending the gardens, and can take care of any odd job imaginable) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Moksha Wraith (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Moksha Wraith's profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4